


Shakespeare

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus and Alec chat on the loft balcony.





	Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FannyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/gifts).



> Karin heard I was writing a fic about a Balcony...but it wasn't the type of fic she'd like, so I promised I'd write something fluffy. Here it is.

“Romeo, Romeo...” Magnus said, coming out onto the balcony.

Alec turned quickly, almost falling off the chair that he had been standing on.

“What were you saying?”

“I was just, you know...you're putting up a rose trellis, I was down here, it seemed like a 'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?' moment.”

“A _what_ moment?” Alec asked, stepping down and pulling Magnus into an embrace. He hadn't seen his boyfriend today yet, their jobs keeping them apart, and he'd missed him

Magnus let himself sink into the hug for a moment, pulling his partner closer and smiling. He was the luckiest person on the planet.

“You haven't read 'Romeo and Juliet'?” Magnus asked some time later, pulling back slightly to ask the question.

“I didn't really have any time to read books.” Alec answered, shrugging. He extricated himself from the hug and moved to sit down on the day bed on the balcony.

“It's a play.” Magnus replied immediately, and then realised what had happened.

Magnus hated the closed off look that Alec got in his eyes when he was reminded of all the things he had missed out on whilst he had been training to be a Shadowhunter; all of the things that he'd not been allowed to, or not had time to, partake in like a normal child. He hated when he himself caused Alec to have that look in his eyes because he would never want to be the one that would cause him pain. It happened fairly often because he wanted to share the world with Alec, he wanted to talk to him about all the things he loved. He would have to be more careful. He didn't think this time though, so he was going to have to salvage the situation.

“It's okay, Alec.” Magnus said, sitting down beside him.

Alec leant into Magnus' embrace when Magnus put his arm along the back of the seat. 

“Sometimes I feel like I've missed out on so much.” Alec said, sounding small.

Magnus never wanted his boyfriend to sound small, or upset about anything. “You were saving the world. I think the universe is grateful you didn't waste time on books.”

Alec smiled softly. He loved that Magnus always knew what to say to make him feel better. That was his true magic.

Magnus conjured a pad and paper out of thin air. “How about we make a list? We can write down all the things you want to do, and I'll write down all the things that I think you need to see. Then we can tick the items off. Together.”

“I'd like that.” Alec said, turning so he was sitting sideways on to his partner. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Alexander. Anything for you, you know that.”

Alec smiled and then leant in slowly and gave Magnus an almost chaste kiss. He had no idea how he'd got so lucky.


End file.
